Of what should bloom
by ordinary Joe
Summary: Now with chapters 4 and 5! Great, now somebody else knows about BB. And since when did 'chaos' best describe Raven? Once again BBxRa, but with a side of hints at other pairings! Bonus!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't own Teen Titans. Would be nice, but DC doesn't like to give up successful franchises for a pitance. So all I have is Klubis the Flesh-eating Zombie. (sigh) No, owww, Klubis that's my head!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His footsteps were swallowed up by the sounds of the machinery around him. It was never quiet here. Everywhere gears turned, pistons pumped and turbines whirred, causing the very floor beneath him to resonate. He smiled, a brief one not filled with his usual malice. He stood still for a moment, drinking in the sounds, reflecting how very much his home was like him. Or rather, the _inside_ of him. His mind. Always working. Always calculating, determining ways to further his achievements and reach his goals.

He looked about more, almost able to define these goals in the machines around him. There _manipulation_, here _destruction_, and another, his favorite, _conquest_. He smiled again. He hefted the tome again, opening it for his examination by his eye.

He was no longer interested in mere conquest, though. He had had it, only to be defeated. Only to have _died_. Death had been most unpleasant. But he had become aware of a new power, had wielded it. Only to have it torn from him again with the defeat of the one who granted it to him. And he wanted that power back.

He gradually tuned out all of the surrounding noise, and it became so much ignorable din. He slowly turned the page, gradually drinking in the knowledge that would allow him to again possess the power he had. Looking up, he spoke in a quiet voice that could scarcely be heard above the noise, save for him.

"Soon, very soon, my little bird."

----------

"Titans, go!" Robin jumped off of the top of the tractor trailer, his forward flip emerging as a two-foot kick at Dr. Light. Unfortunately, his attack met with a light shield and he sprung backwards off it before he could be enveloped in the energy blast that emerged from the criminal's other hand.

"You should be careful: play with light and you might get burned," the Doctor cackled, unleashing a wave of searing laser energy that half melted the various make-shift barricades the Titans had managed to hide behind.

"That's 'fire', Dr. Dim." The Titans half-mechanical member emerged, his right arm already transformed into his trusty sonic cannon. "Now Star!" He leapt onto the smoldering heap of the Volvo he had hid behind and fired as Starfire emerged from her hiding place, emerald energy pouring from her eyes. Their attacks met against the spherical energy field surrounding the doctor and he laughed. Soon they stopped.

"What's the matter Titan's? Starting to see the light of how futile it is to face me?" Cyborg merely grinned, the cannon malforming into his hand again, one that pointed up. Staring along the teen's indicated direction; the doctor nearly fell over in fright at the sight of rows of nine-inch long teeth. The large green Tyrannosaurus Rex hovered over him just long enough to roar before clamping its powerful jaws down on the energy field. The field held and Dr. Light had somewhat recovered from his initial shock, only to receive a whole new one as the massive jaws flexed, causing the field to flicker. It had just died when the criminal held up his hands, sending two streams of energy into the gaping maw and propelling Beast Boy high into the air. With his latest threat defeated, he turned to face the other Titans again, only to meet a bo staff to the face, knocking him out. Robin turned to Raven, who sighed. She stretched out her hand, allowing the dark forces she controlled to envelope Beast Boy before he could become so much red and green paste on the pavement. Robin proceeded to handcuff their prisoner as Starfire flew over to check on their companion, who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you badly injured?"

"Ee buhnt mah tangue!" He opened his mouth wide and she could see that the wounds to his tongue and roof of his mouth were quite severe.

"Dude, we could have just shown him Raven again," Cyborg said as Starfire ushered her still pained friend back to the group. "That usually works."

"It's not my fault if I have that effect on people," the girl in question responded in a monotone. "Besides, if his injury is so bad then maybe we should bandage it up so he can't use it." She finished her statement with an almost imperceptible smirk beneath her hood. Beast Boy merely stuck out his tongue; tears welled up and he winced as he did so. "Case in point: now he's gone and hurt himself."

"Yuh eval."

"I am part demon," she ceded wryly.

Beast Boy couldn't let her see, but he enjoyed their friendly jabs, even if they were mostly at his expense. But right now he wanted some sympathy. He looked back to find Starfire, the most likely source, helping Robin as the caped Boy Wonder stood guard over their captive until the police arrived. Cyborg was already on his way back to the T-car. He looked back at Raven sheepishly. "Awh, Waven?"

"Yes," she droned.

"Kuwd yuh fix uhp mah tangue? Pahleese?" He knew that Raven despised all things cute and fuzzy (or at least pretended to), so he didn't try 'the Face'. Instead he made his most helpless face, which was made almost comical because that, too, caused him pain. She sighed.

"I know I'm going to regret this." She cupped his face in her hands gently, trying, she told herself, not to cause him further pain. "What is it about me and your tongue anyway," she remarked offhandedly. With her cheeks slightly colored, she quickly added "DON'T answer that." Beast Boy nodded but grinned infuriatingly. As she closed her eyes to chant, she spoke. "Just try not to swallow my shoe this time." She only hoped her hood hid her smile as he laughed and then abruptly cried out in pain. Beginning her chant, she felt her dark energy gather in her hands, and mentally guided it into the mouth of her comrade. Gradually the healing energy she poured into his wounds swirled about his mouth and she ceased chanting, allowing the energy to fade. She stood still a brief moment, realizing how intimately she was holding his face but strangely unable to let him go.

"Uhhh, Raven." His words shook her of her reverie and she quickly dropped her hands. The disappointment he felt was almost tangible to the empath, but his face showed nothing. She turned quickly and walked back towards the T-car, illuminated briefly by alternating red and blue as the police finally arrived. "Thank you." She made no response.

Once the good doctor was handed over the teens quickly piled back into the T-car. Well, most of them.

"I'm just gonna wing it back to the tower," the green hero said as he leaned on the passenger side door.

"You sure? You took a pretty good hit back there." Robin did not dote, but like any good leader, was concerned for the members of his team. Beast boy nodded, casting a brief, unreadable glance towards the darkened back seat. "Okay then. You did good though, Beast boy." Robin was rewarded with a grin and knew that whatever was wrong with the shape shifter, it wouldn't affect his performance. At least not if he was allowed to deal with it. He decided he would keep an eye on his teammate, but let him have his time.

"See ya back at the tower, B," Cyborg said as the lone teen waved. The car moved off and Beast Boy watched until it faded from view.

He put his hands in his pockets and began walking back towards the bay. The world around him was gradually beginning to wind down and turn in for the night. Shops and businesses were closing, save for a few all-night eateries. There weren't many around this area of town but Beast Boy wasn't hungry. He was too lost in thought.

_What was that all about?_ His mind replayed the event with Raven. His cheeks warmed at the thought. He wished he hadn't said anything now, and he idly wondered if they would still be standing there if he hadn't. _Naw, Cyborg would have said something. Or maybe Robin._ He noted the sudden change in the atmosphere and his acute sense of smell told him that it would rain soon. He chuckled to himself. "You picked a great night for a walk, _Garfield_." Wondering what animal form he should take to get home quicker, he absent-mindedly walked right into a cart full of flowers. "Oh man, I am so sorry." He felt even worse when a small wrinkled Asian woman teetered out from behind the cart. "I am so sorry, Ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into you and . . . can I help you with that." He gestured into the store. The woman peered up at him and had to readjust her glasses.

"Well, if it isn't one of the young protectors of our city. Thank you so much, but you do so much already, I wouldn't dream of making you help with this." Beast Boy's cheeks turned an interesting dark shade from his blush. He bashfully scratched the back of his head.

"Really, it would be my pleasure." He grinned his trademark grin. She backed away from the cart, thanking him graciously. He pushed on the cart; it didn't move an inch. _Wow, this thing is heavy! I wonder what she eats so that she can push this thing._ He threw his shoulder into it and was rewarded with it gradually moving forward.

"Oh dear," the woman said as she reached for the cart. However Beast Boy waved her off.

"It's okay Ma'am. Really, I got it." He forced a smile as he strained and it moved at a bit quicker pace towards the door.

"So what is a nice young man like yourself doing out on a dreadful night like this?" As if to accent her words, the sky thundered and began to open up. Beast Boy was thankful that he had the awning over his head.

"Well," he said with obvious strain, "I was just taking a walk to clear my head." He opened his eyes and the seemingly frail lady caught them with hers. He got a brief case of the chills and almost wondered if she could read his mind. After a moment she broke into a wide smile, nodding to herself.

"That's what I thought." He stopped pushing the cart.

"Ummm, what's what you thought?" She suddenly pulled her coat close to her.

"Oh, it's getting cold. Maybe I should just leave the flowers 'til tomorrow." Beast Boy hadn't noticed a temperature change, but he wanted to be nice. And he had already started helping; he wasn't about to quit.

"No, I'll only be a minute." He threw his entire frame into moving the cart and was rewarded when it pushed awkwardly through the door. He pushed it out of the way, allowing the elderly lady entrance also.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Boy." Beast Boy couldn't ever remember being called that; it took every vestige of self-restraint he had not to laugh. He waved off the thanks.

"It was really no problem. And everyone just calls me 'B-B' or 'B' for short." He wasn't about to tell her some of Cyborg's nick-names for him.

"Young man, you are a hero in every since of the word. You are a 'Mister' if ever anyone has earned that title." Despite the woman's diminutive frame and frail voice, her tone seemed to carry enormous authority. Beast Boy gulped heavily. "So Mr. Boy is what I'll call you." Beast Boy simply couldn't help it; he had to smile great big. She mirrored his smile, if not to the same extent. "Oh, and this is for your troubles." She turned to an isle nearby, taking out an elegant violet iris that had barely unfurled and begun to bloom. He looked at it, momentarily awestruck before putting both hands up to decline.

"I couldn't. You don't need to give me anything for helping. Honest, it was fine and it was my fault anyway." One look at her eyes hushed him for a moment. "At least let me pay your for it." He looked down, reaching into his pocket to see if he had any money at all to pay the generous woman with.

"Please don't cheapen my gift with an effort to pay." The authority had returned in her voice full force. "This city owes you a great deal of thanks; even if it is only me, let me thank you for everything you have done for us. Even if you only allow this small gesture." Beast Boy hesitantly took the flower as she ushered him to the door. Beast Boy, maybe for the first time, was speechless. "However, I do hope it helps." He looked at her, slightly puzzled by her comment. "And maybe you could stop by when I am open and we could have a conversation about what it is like to be a hero." He stood outside the door.

"Or I could stop by and help you with your cart again." He smiled brightly despite the weather behind him.

"Perhaps," the old woman conceded contentedly. "but only if you take off the brake next time. Good night, Mr. Boy." The woman chuckled at the look on Beast Boy's face as she slowly locked and shut the door, gradually disappearing from view in a back room. Beast Boy was somewhere between laughing at himself and crying at how foolish he looked. He finally settled on the former rather than the later.

"No wonder she didn't have anyone help her," he cackled merrily. Even the sky didn't dampen his spirits, though he was at a loss as to how best to get his prize home. He abandoned his original intention to swim out the island and settled on something that would fight the weather well if it hindered him. He set his flower gently on the ground and morphed into an eagle. He carefully clutched the flower in a talon, idly wondering if he looked similar to the symbol on American currency. He hopped on one foot and took off, clutching the blossom to him with utmost care. The wind howled around him but did little to slow him as he ascended high above the buildings and rode the storm out towards the bay. Within a short time he was on the roof of the tower: his home. He laid the bud down and morphed over it, trying to shield it from the storm. He sprinted to the door of the roof, keeping the plant covered as he ran and ducked inside. He let the water drip off him as he descended the stairway, being especially careful not to slip. He made his way to his room and cleared off a space on his desk before finally setting the iris down. Content it was in good shape (save for some lingering water that weighed down some petals), he stood for a moment, admiring it. Until his stomach vocalized its need.

"Geesh, alright already," he chuckled. He made his way back to the living room. The monstrous television was on, quietly displaying a documentary to the lone figure on the couch. He greeted the girl. "Hey Star." Her reaction was to turn, eyes and hand glowing. "Star, easy! It's just Beast Boy."

"Oh. It is you, friend Beast Boy. You had frightened me." The glow faded and she shifted something in her arms. "It is most unwise to upset a K'norfka and her bumgorf." Beast Boy sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He sometimes wondered if he was even welcome in his own home. She noticed his dour change of mood and, putting down Silkie, flew to her friend. Hovering near him, she inquired.

"Why have you suddenly become unhappy, friend Beast Boy?" He looked at her a moment before smiling widely, though his eyes did nothing to hide a lifetime of pain.

"Nothing Star." His stomach growled again before she could inquire further. "Just a little hungry is all."

"I have found the most appealing snack, and though I invite you to partake, I do not believe you will."

"It has meat in it, huh?" He didn't begrudge his friends their eating habits; but he wasn't about to partake. But she shook her head.

"No, however it contains the curdling of milk." Not only did Beast Boy only drink soy milk, the idea of curdled milk made him shiver and slightly sicken.

"I'll pass, Star, but don't let me stop you." She flew away contentedly and he shuddered again. He went in the kitchen and took out some tofu dogs. Throwing them in the microwave he quickly nuked them and grabbed some buns, as well as assorted condiments. After doctoring them up so they were hardly recognizable from their original state, he grabbed a plate and soda before making his way into the living room to sit with Starfire. He plopped down on the couch just in time to see the plant on television swallow a fly. Having been said fly on numerous occasions, he swallowed the large bite from his tofu dog and nearly choked.

"Friend Beast Boy, are not the Earth plants most intriguing? This one is similar to the Klorax of Vuulon 4, though I have not seen it consume any bipeds as of yet."

"Yeah Star," he forced himself to take another bite, "it's fascinating. Ummm, hey, can we change the channel."

"Yes, there is also a most interesting show on the television concerning Earth medical practices. It is displaying the technique of the 'boob job', though friend Robin was unable to answer my question as to what that means." Beast Boy almost spit out his soda; he simultaneously blanched, imagined Robin's face at her question, and tried to tell her that the current documentary was fine. Fortunately for him, she was sufficiently distracted by his continuing efforts to breathe to change the channel.

"That's okay, Star. Really. This show is fine," he said. She put the remote down and they both resumed eating, though Beast Boy did raise an eyebrow at her when she took a large bottle of syrup and squirted a healthy amount into a tub of cottage cheese. After mixing a moment Starfire withdrew a large ladle and happily shared with Silkie her new snack. Beast Boy thought he had become immune to her snacks; his stomach quickly informed him he was wrong. He went back to watching the documentary, though he was soon lost to sleep. It wasn't until the show was over that Starfire looked over to see her friend still asleep, drooling on the couch. She looked at Silkie and smiled.

"Shhh, we should not wake our friend." She quietly set the mutant caterpillar down and floated back behind Beast Boy. Easily lifting him underneath his arms, she hauled him through empty hallways into his room. Starfire made a face; Beast Boy's room could be as alien as any planet she had ever been to. She carefully flew to his bed and lay him down, careful to take his shoes off before draping his sheet over him. "Good night, friend Beast Boy," she said quietly. Turning, she saw the small iris on his desk. She picked it up and smiled. _I shall put this in a vase for friend Beast Boy. What a pleasant surprise for him as he does the waking in the morning._ She floated off down the hall but suddenly stopped, hearing a strange but familiar noise. The flower was temporarily forgotten as it dropped from her hand. She heard the distinct sound of Silkie's loud munching. "My bumgorf!" She hurried off down the hall to reach her pet, unaware of where the iris had fallen, landing blossom side up. Or whose _door_ it lay in front of.

---------

Elsewhere, a wrinkled, yet familiar face smiled merrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, first chap done. I hope you all enjoyed. It was fun to write. If you like, please review. If you didn't, please flame (and let me know what I did wrong, too, maybe?). Hopefully next chap up soon. BTW, I don't own Volvo either.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all enjoyed the last chap. More of the same. I still don't own Teen Titans, nor Lucky Charms. Now, if you will excuse me. (pumps shotgun) Me and my zombie friend need to have a little discussion about etiquette.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans awoke to the sound of the tower alarm blaring. Robin waited in the main room as his team assembled. Cyborg ran in, his heavy footsteps reverberating even through the reinforced flooring. Starfire was next, nearly flying through the door in her haste, followed closely by Raven, dissolving from the black form of her namesake. After a moment Beast Boy appeared also, looking somewhat the worse for wear and still trying to get one foot in his sneaker.

"Man, Saturdays are supposed to be slow days! I get to wake up and have cereal while I watch cartoons," he lamented as he finally succeeded in getting his shoe on.

"Your Lucky Charms will have to wait this morning," Robin dead-panned. He hit a button on the console. The monitor changed from the map display to a security feed inside a high-tech research facility. The room was filled with familiar shapes, all the same, and they were disassembling technology. _Creatively._ Smoke began to fill the room as the devices reacted to the energy blasts the forms emitted. One turned in the direction of the camera. Its face bore the tell-tale brown circle and it leveled its signature weapon. The screen went blank. Cyborg was already hitting buttons on his arm but shook his head.

"That's the end of the feed." Robin nodded, slamming his fist in his palm.

"_Slade._ He had been laying low after we stopped Trigon, but he's finally shown himself again. He _has_ to be stopped." He had an all-to-familiar look in his eyes, but no one mentioned his fixation. "Lets move."

"You know, you guys are starting to make my room look like a Mr. Clean advertisement." The Slade-bots turned as one, regarding the five teens for a tense moment. Robin broke the silence.

"Titans, GO!" The team scattered as numerous bots fired on their position en mass. Starfire returned fire, unleashing a barrage of starbolts that seamed to coat the room in explosions and smoke. Most of the bots escaped her wrath, however.

Cyborg ran full at one as it readied to fire. Moving quicker than he looked, he did a classic spin move, a throw-back to his football days. He was rewarded when the beam went wide as he drew his massive fist back. He put all his weight behind it as it connected with the bot's midsection, partially emerging from its back. He saw several of the doppelgangers lining up shots at Starfire and instinctively his visible knuckles shifted into the opening of his sonic cannon. He raised his arm and fired, the concentrated wave-beam burning their outer shells and frying out their circuits. He roared, "BOOYAH!" as he cleared the smoking hulk from his transformed arm. Starfire merely giggled in thanks and rejoined the fray.

Raven was quickly tiring of being on the defensive as the Slade-bot engaging her let loose another savage series of punches and kicks. She had managed to block most of them, but her chest was still tight from the earlier punch it had gained. Careful to maintain the blocking screens of energy, she quickly gathered all the small pieces she could locate: microchips, nuts, bolts, processors, shards of glass. Encased by her black energy they flew through the air at amazing velocities, simultaneously penetrating the bot at various angles before erupting from the opposing side in a shower of sparks. The bot crumpled to the ground and Raven dusted her hands in satisfaction before moving on to her next opponent.

Robin had his hands full with the two engaging him. They moved in synchronization, each attacking in the few moments the other was exposed for a counter. He was unhurt, but at this rate he was not going to stop anything. He took a risk and left himself open. One of the robots availed; his chest exploded in pain as the metal foot landed dead center. It sent him skidding backwards several feet, but that had been his goal all along. They ran for him, one behind the other, and the setup was even better than he had hoped. He charged as well and as the first swung a punishing haymaker he skidded to the floor, sliding just below its still upraised leg. He came up just behind it in a handstand, clamping his steel toed shoes about the second ones head. He pulled with all his might, heaving the robot off of its feet and into the back of the first. He released as the three tumbled over, his hand already moving to his belt. Crouched on top of the two, he slammed the yellow disc on its chest before leaping off. The two robots were promptly enveloped in electricity, burning out their systems, but the Titans' leader had already moved on.

Beast Boy had been charging through the bots as a rhino, trying to take them out and still avoid the vast energy crossfire. He had managed to remove a few here and there but was more or less a nuisance and he knew it. He also noticed that the bots had begun to draw back. A few were headed towards an exit while the remainder were still keeping them busy. One looked to be carrying something but he couldn't be sure. "Cyborg," the green teen shouted over the ruckus. The half-metal man looked towards him. "They're getting away." He pointed in the direction. "How 'bout a 'Wolverine'?" His friend grinned, nodding. Beast Boy sprinted, cheetah-like, to Cyborg before jumping and quickly morphing into an armadillo. The former athlete threw the shape shifter ball with great accuracy. Beast Boy felt the metal that hit his back give a little before morphing into his natural form again. He stood, face to face with a Slade-bot. The robot raised a fist and he closed his eyes. But the pain never came, or at least not in the place he expected. His left arm hurt, and not badly. He looked up and saw he had blocked the punch. A huge grin broke across his face. "I blocked it!" So excited, he neglected to see the round-house kick and his world exploded into stars. "Owww," he murmured as he collapsed, clutching his throbbing head. His vision was beginning to clear; he could just make out the shape of a bot standing over him, its weapon trained on his head. He sighed in disappointment but didn't close his eyes. Suddenly the bot's head was replaced with a massive cylinder encased in dark energy. The bot fell to the ground headless. He wheeled around, grinning the biggest smile he could muster. He saw Raven, her outstretched hand still glowing black, though the rest of her was hidden by her cloak.

"Come on Beast Boy. They are getting away." Robin was already through the exit they had used. Cyborg was soon to follow, though Starfire flew by him as he stopped to help the green hero up to follow them. The Titans emerged on the roof, seeing only one Slade-bot to greet them.

"Buddy, if you can talk, now's the time to start," Cyborg growled, his hand forming into his cannon. As if in response, the robot arced as electricity played across its surface towards it chest. The robot slumped forward but remained upright. The Titans looked at each other.

"We," Starfire paused contemplatively, "are victorious?" They turned quickly when they heard a familiar roar. The electric white shape of Overload emerged from the robot as though discarding a shell. The circuit board face turned to regard the Titans and instantly frowned in anger. Power conduit routes were exposed as electricity shot from the rooftop into the monster. Robin ran at the growing giant, his hand poised at his belt. The white figure waited, only mildly discomforted at the blast it received from Cyborg's sonic cannon. Finally it struck, reversing the electricity flow and pouring even more into the conduit directly below the Boy Wonder. He responded to it like a lightning strike; his muscles instantaneously contracting and throwing himself several meters away. The rest of the team looked on in shook. Recovering, Starfire's eyes glowed brightly before beams emerged from them, which stunned Overload slightly.

"Man, if we were still inside, we could give this guy a swirlly."

"Be serious," Raven admonished harshly, "this isn't high school." That gave their biggest teammate an idea.

"B, you were picked on in high school, right?" Hurt instantly appeared in the shape shifter's face. "Remember what's outside the front of the building?" Realization quickly replaced the pain in Beast Boy's face.

"I gotcha." He morphed into something so tiny the others could not see easily in the confusion and was gone. Cyborg fired again and then turned to Raven. "Keep Robin safe." She moved off, already forming a shell around the boy in question. "Star, keep him distracted." This she didn't need to be told; the alien was angrily trading blows with the monster, each exchange punctuated by a blast of energy from one of the combatants. Cyborg moved to line himself up with the back of the building. When he was finally in position, he shouted again. "Star, get back but keep throwing those starbolts!" He only hoped Beast Boy was ready as he started sprinting full force towards the monster. Starfire dutifully broke off but kept the fury of her attack in the sheer volume of her starbolts. Just when Cyborg thought it was too late, a green camel appeared, its humps poised just behind Overload's knees. Grinning to himself, Cyborg hit the monster in approximately the stomach, sending it over Beast Boy, as well as over the edge. Headed over himself, he wasn't exactly surprised that he stopped falling, but was surprised when he saw the white gloves that held his hand. He looked down, noting with satisfaction that Overload had landed in the fountain, just as he planned.

"Uhhh, _Cy_," the green meta-human wheezed, "could you maybe help me here? Not all of us have alien strength enough to lift your metal can." The dark man chuckled before grabbing onto the ledge and pulling himself up.

"Those were some pretty quick reflexes. Thanks man." The two moved over to where Raven was encasing Robin in healing energy. The young man groggily came to, sitting up slowly.

"Overload?"

"In the birdbath downstairs." Cyborg pointed over his shoulder. Sirens were heard, growing in volume as they approached. "And my guess is he'll be in custody before long." Robin would not be consoled though.

"Slade got away."

"What do you mean," Starfire asked.

"It was just a diversion, to hide what he really took. You saw it, didn't you, Beast Boy?" The group looked at him expectantly; his head slumped.

"I, I didn't get a look at what they had, I only saw them carrying something." Robin slammed his fist on the rooftop; Starfire flinched.

"I should have stopped them. I could have taken them." Raven looked at him as he got up quickly. Her eyes narrowed but she kept her anger in check.

"So what are the rest of us here for then?" But he had already disappeared through the roof's exit.

Raven padded towards her room, tea in hand. Robin's frustration had been grating on her on their return to the tower and she needed to meditate to clear her mind. She was about to open her door when she noticed something she hadn't seen before. An iris lay at her feet. She looked up and down the hallway but saw no one. She picked it up. The hue seemed to resonate with her, as though it had been grown to reflect her eyes. _Eyes. The windows to one's soul._ Raven shook away the unbidden thought, entering her room and locking it. She walked to the edge of her bureau letting the flower fall into the wastebasket. She sat on her bed in the lotus position, taking a long sip of her tea before beginning her chant.

It was a long time before she stopped. She gently lowered herself back to the bed. She picked up her tea, long since cold. She never minded, enjoying the flavor as much cold as hot. She looked about her room, feeling centered and content in her refuge. She wondered what to do a moment before settling on reading. She set the tea on her dresser and walked to her bookshelf. However something brushed against her bare leg, causing an odd sensation to move through her. She looked down. The long stem of the flower had caused it to lean out of the basket. She retrieved it from the otherwise empty receptacle. Holding it close, she could see a simple elegance in the blossom. Her fingers traced the delicate petals and she indulged herself in the small pleasure it elicited. She sighed. _I'm not a flower person._ This was true; she generally avoided the things. But this one was, well, _different._ It appeared to be just another flower, though. She didn't know what to make of it. _I guess I should find out who gave it to me._ Part of her didn't want to; it just wanted to put the flower down, admire it without giving any thought to the giver or thought behind it. But Raven knew herself and knew that that lack of knowing would driver her crazy. She left the room and headed to the main room, flower in hand.

The sound of an engine assaulted her ears as the doors opened. A figure sat on the couch, involved and enthralled with the pixels speeding by on the enormous screen. She moved around to the front of the couch without being so much as glanced at. The race ended and 'Player 1 Wins' was displayed prominently on the screen.

"Booyah," the teen cried in victory. The action hardly fazed Raven, she was used to it now. "Oh, hey Raven. Whatcha got there? Who gave it to you?" Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"It's a flower, Cyborg."

"I didn't think you were a flowers kind of girl." Cyborg grinned.

"I'm not." There was zero emotion in her voice. He quickly wiped the grin off his face.

"So who gave it to you then? Maybe our fearless leader?" He grinned again. This time Raven did roll her eyes.

"Robin? If he weren't so emotionally stunted he and Starfire would be 'the going out'." Cyborg was shocked at her impressive impersonation.

"That was pretty good, how did you . . ."

"Try spending all day with her at the mall."

"Oh." He shuddered slightly. "So who do you think it is from?"

"Probably Starfire." His human eyebrow raised. She sighed. She didn't know why guys always thought like that. "She's always trying to get me to be more 'girly'."

"Maybe," he shrugged. He sat back down and grabbed the controller. "Got time for a game."

"Not in this lifetime. Sorry." He shrugged, knowing how she felt about television in general and what her response would be.

"Alright. Later." A revving engine resounded through the speakers and Raven headed off to find Starfire.

She walked down the hall, vaguely surprised when the motion sensor to Beast Boy's room triggered as she walked past. Then something she had seen the green teen doing registered in her mind. _He's doing WHAT?_ She quickly turned around and stood in the doorway, dumbstruck.

He sat there in a chair at his desk, surrounded by piles of clothes and other belongings. But he was hunched over something in his lap. He was _reading_. A real book. A real _thick _book. She watched him slowly turn a page, continue reading, then reread a paragraph before turning the next page. He stopped reading after a moment, closing the book and throwing it on a cleared spot on the desk.

"Boring," he said as he leaned back in the chair, stretching. That fit what she knew of him. "I wonder if they would have written anything like that, though."

"Who?"

"Aaack!" The chair tipped over and Raven resisted the urge to smile as clothes piled on the desk collapsed on top of him after impacting the floor. He sputtered out a mouthful of sock before quickly climbing to his feet. He scratched his head as he broke out into a grin, though Raven could feel his apprehension plain enough.

"Umm, nobody. Just talking to myself is all." She could feel the pain roll off him as he pushed some of the clothes still on the desk over the cover. She raised an eyebrow at him. The book turned black and moved to her outstretched hand.

"Hey," he stammered but quickly fell silent and hung his head.

"Genetics: Humanities Reflection in its Genome," she read aloud. _Genetics? What's he up to?_ She looked at him questioningly. "Appears we have closet geneticist in our midst. Care to explain?" He scratched his left elbow as it hung at his side.

"Not really," he mumbled.

"Fine," she responded coldly. The book glided back to the desk. As she turned to leave he noticed the flower.

"Hey, you found my iris." Raven turned with alarm.

"It's," she could barely form the words, "_yours_?"

"Yeah," he grinned, genuine good feelings shining from him again.

"How. . ." Raven barely got the word out before he began talking again.

"Well, last night I was on my way home, just enjoying the night when I bumped into this nice elderly lady closing up her flower shop. She was pushing her flower cart inside, so I helped her out." He chuckled to himself but didn't mention the trouble he had, or why. "When I finished she wanted to thank me, not just for helping her with the cart, but for being a hero of the city. I tried to pay but she wouldn't hear of it." He smiled a small grin at the memory. Raven looked back at the flower for a long moment, then held it out for him to take. He looked at it before smiling. He gently pushed her hand until she was clutching the bloom to her chest. She looked at him, slightly puzzled. "You should keep it. You're a bigger hero than I am. And it's a lot like you." He shrugged and grinned bigger. "I just wanted to make sure that such a nice gift wasn't lost." He scratched the back of his head. "And trust me; in here that's a definite possibility." He noticed that he still had a hand on her arm and quickly dropped it. "Well, uhhh, I gotta clean my room, so, uhhh, bye." He closed the door, suddenly unsure of what he had just done.

Raven stood in front of the shape shifter's door, the 'thank you' on her lips remaining unspoken. Puzzled, she walked back to her room. But the whole trip back her eyes never left the bloom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please feel free to review. I'll probably post another chap soon anyway, so you better flame quick if you have any hopes of stopping my madness. MUH HA HA HA!


	3. Chapter 3

Here Klubis. Come 'ere Klubis. I won't use the Zombie repellant anymore. (grins evilly) All you have to do is tell everyone that I don't own Teen Titans, for the rest of time! MUH HA HA HA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked up from her book, slightly irritated that she was not able to concentrate. Try as she might she could not get the flower off of her mind. She had changed books, changed positions, even rooms; nothing seemed to help. Her mind continually wondered back to the blossom.

_Why did he give me the flower?_ A foolish question, she told herself. He had given it to her because she was a hero. He had said that much. _But what about the second part; that it was a lot like me?_ She looked back at the plant that lay on her dresser. She thought of the possible inferences as she regarded it with a scrutinizing eye. There were too many possibilities. Her eyes wandered over towards the hand mirror at the other end.

She was sure that her respective emotions would have their own views and comments, but she was in no mood to put up with her other selves. Especially Happy. Raven could barely tolerate her at times; however she was almost certain she wouldn't be able to right now.

Raven weighed her options. She could try and meditate, though if her experience reading was any indication she would be worse off than she started. On the other hand, she could track down Beast Boy and force him to explain himself. She walked out of her room in determination, thinking that he had better provide a satisfactory explanation. Then she stopped short.

_What _would_ be a satisfactory answer?_ Again she mulled over possible answers. What if he was merely being courteous? She knew there would be no problems for them to continue to work together. If it was a friendly gesture or purely platonic, the same still applied. But if it wasn't . . . How would they be able to continue working together? Would it interfere? And how did she feel about that? She recoiled from her line of thinking.

'_Would'. 'If'._ _This is all still theoretical, so no need to get all worked up over it._ She growled a little in frustration. _I _so _need to meditate right now!_ She was sorely tempted to, but the quicker she got her answer, the quicker she would actually have something to meditate over. _I can't believe all of this over a stupid flower._ Still, she was surprised that she wasn't at all angry about it, just confused. And she hated being confused.

She found herself in front of Beast Boy's room again. This time the door did not open for her and she was forced to knock. "Beast Boy," she called out, immediately regretting it. Her voice sounded nothing at all like her normal aloof self, though at least it wasn't pleading. She silently swore that after she talked to him she would meditate the rest of the day. _Maybe even the rest of the month._ She knocked again, louder, no longer caring what she might be interrupting. "It's Raven. I need to talk to you." There was still no answer. She was now impatient. "I'm coming in." _And you better not be sleeping or ignoring me!_ She walked to the door, a swirling black vortex appearing on its surface as she stepped through.

_He's not here!_ Her first thought clearly stated the obvious as she hovered in his room. Having yelled at him numerous times for invading her space, she didn't want to compound her problems by touching his. _Besides,_ she thought with a bit of humor,_ you never know what could be lurking on his floor._ She sighed though, admonishing herself for the moment. _You know better than that. Beast Boy is not always courteous but he is rarely insensitive._ She idly looked about his room, noting that it was not quite as messy as she had witnessed earlier. Or the piles had been reorganized, at any rate. The desk had been cleared of its clothes and the book she had seen earlier had been neatly placed back with others in a small row that had been previously hidden. She smiled at the jade monkey bookends, noting they looked South American. She had also noticed a large space in the row. Looking about the room, she could also not find the large speaker system that had caused her to stop by on other occasions. _Well, he's obviously not here. And I don't think that he's broken his cd player, though sometimes I wish he would. So he must have taken it with him. So where would he go to listen to music?_ Familiar with Cyborg's frequent boast that the entire tower could be converted for a party at a moment's notice, she knew that nearly every room was equipped with a speaker system, for the alarm if nothing else. So that left her with only one logical conclusion. She left the room, heading up the stairs.

She could feel the loud thumps through her feet as she neared the rooftop door. She was thankful he had gone so far before turning his music up. She would have hated to kill him before she could get her answer, she thought wryly. The music stopped as she opened the door.

He sat on the ledge of the roof, his head still bobbing. His mind was a tumult; she could not really get a good read on any one of his emotions. He looked to be concentrating on something and she could periodically see his arm move. Then the air was pierced with the loud intro to the next song, the melodic single strum of a guitar. He removed something from his lap and laid it flat before standing upright. He stretched out his arms wide, the wind blowing his hair as he stood. As drums began to join the guitar, he leaned forward. Then he was lost from view.

She panicked. She could not even form words; her throat was suddenly dry, her chest tight in a way that made it difficult to breathe. _Beast Boy,_ her mind screamed. Her body reacted as she raced to the ledge he had leapt from. Scared what she might be witness to she nevertheless thrust her head over the edge, hands resting on the edge of the building.

A green falcon emerged from his dive, almost skimming the surface of the island before it banked upward. Raven wanted scream at him but could only feel the most serene contentment emitting from him on the tail of a rush of excitement. As she worked to calm herself she became aware of the words blasting out to him as he rose in flight.

_This is my life_

_It's not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared_

_And these are my dreams_

_That I'd never lived before_

_Somebody shake me 'cause I_

_I must be sleeping_

Finally calmed somewhat, she admired him as he flew. He seemed to float on the sea air. Ever so slightly feathers would shift, his wings would cant, his tail would alter slightly; all serving to anchor him in a space that shifted and moved, having no stability. She was surprised at herself. She was _admiring_ him. Though her method of flight was no less graceful, she was surprised at just how much effort, control and skill he had to have just to simply _fly_. She wondered idly if he came by it instinctually or if he had learned such an impressive talent.

Beast Boy loved to fly. Something about solely having the wind beneath him always relaxed him. And the song always brought out the need to fly in him. He couldn't understand why people hated to fly. But then again they weren't exactly _flying,_ he told himself. He sometimes wished he could share this feeling, but no one really understood. The current picked up and he shifted his wingtips slightly to steady himself, content in the fact that he was more or less laying in place. He mentally smiled, no longer having a mouth that would duplicate it in this form.

_Now that we're here_

_It's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_All the mistakes_

_One life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_Now that we're here_

_It's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive_

_And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

She watched as he extended his talons and his center shifted. He began canting back and forth, almost uncontrolled. She was puzzled, until she was suddenly reminded of his movements at the club they had visited when Starfire's sister Blackfire had visited them. A small smile played across her features. He was _dancing_. Not merely content to sharing the same sky as the clouds, he was now dancing, as though he were among them. And from his emotions he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

He shifted back and forth. He really liked this song. Blissfully ignorant of the rest of the world, Beast Boy could happily reflect on his life. It had been rough for him when he was younger, but he had made it. And though he still had the hurt, his life now was good, and rarely reminded him of it. He would take petty squabbles with his teammates and even bad guys trying to kill him over his old 'normal' life any day of the week. The wind swallowed his cry as he sang along; '_I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today'._

_These are my words_

_That I've never said before_

_I think I'm doing okay_

_And this is the smile_

_That I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me 'cause I _

_I must be sleeping_

Raven looked over at the stereo, the words catching her attention. The item next to her caught her attention and she moved slightly so that she could better look at it. It was a photo album. On one side was a picture of Beast Boy and Cyborg, the later holding metal bunny ears behind his green comrade as both smiled like kids in a candy store. The caption read: 'Me and Cyborg, a better friend than I could have ever hoped to have'. Another picture showed Starfire elated as she wrapped her arms around Robin. The Boy Wonder's eyes showed shock and embarrassment and his cheeks were red as well; however the corners of his mouth were upturned slightly despite the crushing hug. The caption for this was simple: 'Our fearless leader and the best sister on Earth, even if she's not from it'. However the picture on the opposite page shocked her. It was a picture of Raven meditating on the roof, facing the dark skyline of the city at night. Pale moonlight gave her a peaceful, mesmerizing glow, a perfect contrast to the vibrant night on the other side of the picture. 'The best thing about being a Titan' Her mouth was suddenly dry at the words and she looked back up at the bird.

He evened back out, mulling over the words as they were sung. With so much of his life going great now, he wasn't eager to change it and risk losing all he had. Although part of him desperately wanted to. Still, she was his friend, and that in and of itself was something to treasure. He smiled again to himself.

_Now that we're here_

_It's so far away_

_All the struggle that we thought was in vain_

_All the mistakes_

_One life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_Now that we're here_

_It's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive_

_And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

She watched him as he rose slightly, then did a back flip. He seemed so carefree, it was hard to believe that he could be serious at all. But he could be. Scenes flitted through her mind: the determination he had shown in her mind, and again as he had fought Terra. He had even demonstrated leadership abilities, spear-heading the counter-attack on the Brotherhood, taking the fight to them. _Not exactly genius_, she mused with a slight grin. But then her mind threw up the image of him earlier, absorbing a book she could barely comprehend. _Maybe I don't give him enough credit._ Then there was the picture. Raven wasn't dense, but it was difficult for her to wrap her mind around. They tolerated each other as teammates, that was why they would trade insults so often. Wasn't it? She was so confused, she wondered why nothing had blown up yet. Then she found the reason. Beast Boy's current state was so soothing, the feeling carried over her. It wasn't as effective as her meditation, but it did calm her. A soft smile graced her.

He shifted easily in the wind, allowing it to rock him in its grasp. He shifted his tail, catching the wind and causing him to loop. The trick was great fun; he used to see how many he could do before he could barely hold down his tofu anymore. But it fit his mood now quite well as he did his aerial dance.

_I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking _

_Please don't shake me_

He rose higher into the air, high enough so that she could barely see him. Timed with the last line of the bridge, he dove quickly, accelerating as fast as he could. The edges of his vision seemed to blur as he picked up speed. Raven could only watch. She knew, she _knew_ he would pull up, but it didn't keep her heart from rising in her throat. _Pull up, Beast Boy._ He continued to descend, now past where he knew the top of the tower to be. He seemed to race by her, so fast she could barely make out more than his shape. _Anytime now would be nice._ He was just a green streak. Beast Boy aimed for the craggy rocks on the side of the island. The waves were beginning to come in now. He closed his eyes, going by the feel of the wind currents instead of his visual sense to tell him when to break from his dive. Even though she could feel the most serene peace tinted with anticipation from the plummeting changeling, she herself was growing increasingly distraught and agitated. _Pull up now, damn it!_

Beast Boy rose just as the wind bucked him upward, graced with a light sea sprinkling as a wave crashed upon the shore. Even Raven had to admit he looked very majestic as he emerged from the edge of the white foamy spray. Her heart gradually calmed and she could feel his do the same, though hers was in relief while his was due to happy success.

_Now that we're here_

_It's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_All the mistakes_

_One life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_Now that we're here_

_It's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive_

_And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

She watched a moment longer as he climbed with the end of the song, his strong wings accenting the piece. She couldn't talk to him now, not after having intruded on his reverie. Though the picture eased her mind somewhat, it made her heart beat faster. Or maybe it was still due to his foolishness. She wasn't sure, or that's what she told herself. She walked to the exit, throwing one last look behind her before closing the door behind her.

Beast Boy spiraled down to the rooftop and transformed back into his human form. He smiled happily as he stretched his arms over his head. _Life is pretty good._ As he walked back over to where his photo album lay, he noticed it was different than he remembered leaving it. He picked it up, her soft scent drifting up to him even in the heavy sea breeze. _Raven?_ He looked around the rest of the roof, but there was no one there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that was the third chapter. Actually, had that idea before I even started writing the story. And I figure Beast Boy is entitled to a little introspection. So there. The photo album is something I was inspired to have from Sometimes, Love Just Needs Less by Tammy Tamborine (who I really hope updates soon). I also own no part of Staind 'So Far Away'. Feel free to review or flame. Just let me know so I can either take note or bring kindling. Bonfires are cool! (But don't play with fire, kiddies.)


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I am a very bad man. I've left all of you with this and thinking I'd neglected it. But I'm almost done with my year over here and will (hopefully) be able to update this on a regular basis. But I did manage to put a couple of chapters into this, so I decided to put them up for those of you who still consider this atrocity worth reading (and yes, the checks in the mail. lol).

Yeah, still own nothing. empties pockets Stupid cardboard coins.

* * *

Beast Boy shut the book. _Great._ _Had to leave the thing open to the one page that would spell out everything so that even _Robin_ could understand how I feel. Real smooth, Gar. Real smooth._ The music continued to play, but he was in no mood. His finger jammed down the stop button in agitation. _Now what?_

He mulled over the possibilities for a moment. He could talk to Raven, explain things. Maybe even find out how she felt about him, though he had pretty much given up on the idea of her returning his feelings. But hope did a lot for him; he wasn't sure what he would do if he were to actually face that rejection. Dejectedly he grabbed his stereo system and the album, holding the latter to himself as he exited the roof.

Once he was finally in the sanctity of his room he set the stereo back in its place before tossing the traitorous volume onto his bed. Deciding it was best not to dwell on things for the moment he walked towards the living room, desperately hoping that a certain violet-eyed sorceress would not be there. The door wisked open, revealing a single occupant, of the biological-mechanical persuasion. He walked to the couch, turning around and leaning over it until his knees rested on the back, leaving his feet to dangle. Though the reverse slump was not actually witnessed by his teammate, it did not go unnoticed.

"So a flower huh? Honestly, dude, I can think of at least a hundred different things I would have gone with instead of that." A wilted sigh was his only response for a long time, the silence filled only with the revving of a virtual engine.

"It wasn't that. I don't even know how that got there."

"You didn't give it to her?" Though Cyborg didn't look at him, his tone was filled with curiosity.

"Well, no. I mean yes. I mean she had it, but I don't know how she got it."

"But you just said . . ."

"I know. Look, I was helping this lady bring her flower cart in last night and she gave it to me as a kind of 'thank you', so to speak. I didn't see it after this morning, so I was looking for it and while I was looking I found . . ." He paused for a moment, causing his teammate to regard him oddly. "A book, one that I had been meaning to read for a while. So I kinda got side-tracked reading and she just shows up with it in her hand. I told her about the lady and she tried to give it back, but I told her to keep it." He shrugged but couldn't keep the grin off of his mug as he remembered her face. "So yeah I gave it to her, but I still don't know how she got it in the first place. It doesn't matter now anyway though." Cyborg turned to regard him fully at this.

"How so?" The green teen's head lowered so his eyes wouldn't be seen.

"She saw it," he said finally.

"She saw it?" Then the light dawned. "She saw . . . _it_?" A groan was his only response. Cyborg wished, for the umpteen millionth time in his life that he still had his human body; if only to duplicate his pitying gaze with both eyes. "What did she say?"

The meta-human shrugged. "What? She didn't say a word?"

"Not to me. She just left."

"Wow. That's harsh."

"I don't think she wanted me to know she was there." The sole organic eye of his comrade conveyed his puzzlement. "I was on the roof looking at the photos, just, you know, reminiscing and listening to music." Cyborg chuckled.

"After the last time you were 'just listening to music', I can see why you went to the roof."

"Ha ha, very funny." Beast Boy sighed again. "Well, I wanted to fly with this one song and she must have came and left during it." Cyborg looked confused again.

"So you didn't see her?" A shake of green hair. "Then how do you know she was there."

"I could smell her on the book." If it were anyone but Beast Boy, Victor would have been puzzled, and more than a little bit worried, but he knew better than to doubt his green friend's augmented senses.

"So what are you going to do now?" A metal hand offered him a controller, which he took.

"You mean besides crawl in a hole and wait to die?" Numerous tones sounded from the home theater system before the living room was filled with the noises of revving engines and screetching metal. After a moment a long tone sounded, followed by the fading sound of cars speeding by. "Thanks Cy, I needed that."

"No prob. But seriously, what _are_ you going to do?" Cyborg knew what he wanted his friend to do, what he had wanted him to do from the moment he found out, but was only left to wait for his friend to do something about it.

"Yeah, what am I gonna do. It's not like I can just go up to her now and say, 'Gee Raven, I've really liked you a lot, for a long time now. Care to go get some veggie pizza with me?'" A heavy plate dropped at the back of the room; Beast Boy closed his eyes and proceeded to do his very best to inflict massive head trauma on himself with the sofa cushion. _Good gawd, can this day possibly get any worse!_ He saw Cyborg staring behind him with an anxious expression. His sentiment summed it up quite nicely.

"Awww crap."

Suddenly the area in Beast Boy's view was filled with red hair, orange-ish skin and a brilliant smile.

---------

_Okay, just calm down. It was just a picture; nothing more. Besides, he didn't see me._ At that thought Raven's eyes shot open. _Where in Azarath did that come from?_ Finally she noted the state of her room and could only think of one word: chaos.

Her lights flickered, though not with the usual pale light they emitted. Dark energy sparked the filament, causing the bulb to strobe with powerful white light at irregular intervals. Numerous candles burned with black flames that cast no light and provided no warmth. Drawers opened and closed randomly, a few spilling their contents as they shifted. The door to her closet raced back and forth with inhuman speed, only to create a terrible din as it reached the end of its track. And of course the air seemed to be filled with all manner of books and trinkets as they floated, raced and hovered about her room in every conceivable direction.

"Enough." Her room was promptly enveloped in black magic, consciously this time, covering every possible surface. Everything moving stopped; everything held aloft dropped like a stone. Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes again she found her room as it once was, save for the objects strewn about her floor. She rolled her eyes. _This might even give Beast Boy's room a . . ._

With that she mentally brought her train of thought to a screetching halt. _NO! Quit thinking about him. _She wasn't about to admit that it might be the very thought of her emerald teammate that was causing her mental confusion and unstable release of her powers. She sighed and began picking up various articles of clothing, tomes and other mementos as she set about straightening up her room. After setting several armloads of clothes on her bed to be refolded and carefully putting books of various kinds back in their proper positions, she came to the last two items to be picked up: her alarm clock and the iris.

One of these items she put in the trash bin before setting the other on her nightstand. Sitting on her bed once again she began folding her clothes. Every so often her eyes would flit to her bedside table. This did not become a problem until she noticed that she had stopped and was staring. Angrily she turned around, finishing her task and putting her clothes away. After re-straightening her bed, she looked about her room, searching for something, anything really, that would avoid what she already knew had to be done. Upon seeing nothing else, see sighed wearily before seating herself in front of her nightstand.

Gingerly she picked up the bloom, eyeing it as she had done before. She closed her eyes. _Why this? Why now?_ She remembered the picture, trying to think of what it could possibly mean. It was no use; even Raven, unaccustomed to matters of the heart, could not deny the implications. She grimaced bitterly. _Well, I certainly have my answer_. Still, he had acted surprised when she had shown up at the door to his room with the flower in her hand. _Did he not mean to give it to me then?_ That confused her. It had been placed in front of her door, impossible to miss. She sighed. It hardly mattered now. She was more concerned with her response to the animorph. She thought about him a moment.

He was obnoxious. He had terrible habits and house-keeping skills. He always had his head stuck in that idiot box. He was not funny, at least part of the time. He was a vegetarian, and a stubborn one at that. He was nosey. He tries too hard. He was always smiling, or seemed to be. He was brave. He was always so full of hope. He always _cared_. At this she looked down, noticing for the first time her index finger stroking the edge of one of the petals. The action was soothing, though she doubted it could clear her mind like meditation could.

A thought then struck her, so violently that she nearly fell off her bed. _It's not thinking of Beast Boy that's causing that! Is it?_ She almost dismissed the notion as quickly as it had come. But she recalled her most recent venture to the rooftop, and she could not refute the proof. She also realized that though she had initially tried listing all of his offensive traits, all of the last ones were good.

_What about all the arguments we've had?_ She recalled the several times that she had said something that had hurt him, but over all she could not recall him feeling hostile or angry with her. Perhaps she had been giving into her anger too easily then, if she had never noticed that before. He could be annoying, and exceptionally good at that, but he hadn't been mean.

_So do I like him?_ She looked at her meditation mirror but hesitantly decided against that. She had been able to get through her horror movie ordeal without resorting to using it. Besides, if she used it now, she felt like somehow she would be cheating. _After all, he was able to figure it out without consulting his various 'selves'._ Her brow furrowed. _Why does that matter?_ She puzzled over this. If she merely asked her emotions how she felt, and they responded, it would almost cheapen his conclusion. And it would handicap her in a relationship. _Wait, what!?!? I'm not actually considering this, am I?!?!_

The whole situation was too much for her. If she hadn't already been sitting down, she was certain she would have collapsed. She looked back at the bloom in her hand, smiling softly. Even if she wasn't absolutely certain of how she felt, the flower was more than enough proof of his emotion. Leaning back on her bed, her hand and the flower fell to her chest in a similar fashion as when he had insisted that she keep it. Once again she felt his hand on her arm and felt her face warm.

Discomfort settled in. She sat up, looking back at the blossom. _What to do with you?_ She already knew that she wasn't going to throw it out. _Maybe some water would be good for you._ Before she had realized her movements the flower was back on her nightstand and she was on her way to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Second verse, same as the first._ puts hands in pockets_ Oh man, what is that . . .

* * *

"My friend, I am so happy for you!" This was accompanied by a hug that made poor Beast Boy's life flash before his eyes. It didn't help matters that she was swinging him in circles at the top of the room. Currently his cybernetic friend was in the midst of a very odd life saving attempt, what with trying to balance himself on the back of the couch and grasp at one of her feet. 

"Star, if you're really happy for him, LET HIM LIVE!" This plea, in addition to her heavy metal friend's less than graceful impact on the floor with the couch, made her release her grip on her green teammate. He nose-dived rather unspectacularly into the couch before rolling onto the floor in front of it in an unconscious daze. The lithe alien hefted her larger friend up onto his feet before speaking in an excited manner.

"Are you not also excited for the revelation of friend Beast Boy?"

"Well, yeah, I'm happy for him Star. But I've known for a while now."

"And you have not shared this wondrous knowledge with our friends?" Her voice now sounded hurt. "With me?" The metal man let out a weary sigh, but was suddenly distracted by a wisk of the door opening. In walked another subject of interest.

"Friend Raven, I have the most glorious of news for you . . ." Cyborg very quickly slipped his hand in front of her mouth, smiling in a very wide please-don't-ask-any-questions kind of way.

"Yeah, I just told Starfire that I would take her to the mall." Knowing how Raven felt about the subject, he was more than confident in his next question: "You wanna come with?" He was rewarded with her grey-toned skin paling slightly as she shook her head.

"No," she drawled. She continued to the kitchen, opening a few cupboards before continuing. "But if you don't mind picking me up another alarm clock I would appreciate it." The metal teen raised a non-artificial eyebrow.

"Trouble getting up this morning?"

"No. It just," she paused awkwardly, "_fell_." She made no mention about how fast it had been traveling prior to that it's plummet though. Finally spotting what she was looking for, she withdrew the seldom-used glass orange juice container and turned back to the door.

Cyborg looked at her retreating form oddly. _Did Raven just smile?_ Finally the door closed again, allowing the tall teen to sigh in relief. That was, until he saw the look on Starfire's face, who still had his hand over her mouth. It really wasn't her expression that worried him as much as her eyes. Her _glowing_ eyes. He swallowed nervously as he removed his hand, backing away slowly.

"Now, now Star, I, I was just . . ."

"Cyborg, you are a Reelion Chlorbax. Why would you silence me from sharing such wonderful news with friend Raven?" She floated, energy gathered in her eyes as she held a self-righteous loft. "Does she not also deserve such happiness?"

"Well, uh . . ."

"She has been a most faithful and trustworthy comrade who thinks always of others before herself. She has endured much unpleasantness. It is our duty as friends to help her attain her happiness, is it not? Why then would you . . ."

"_Starfire_," he bellowed. The alien girl calmed visibly, emerald energy fading from her visage. "There. Okay. _Listen_, I _am_ Raven's friend. I want all those things for her. Honestly, I do. She's a great person, a great friend, so of course I want her to be happy. But it's Beast Boy," he pointed to the still unconscious green Titan, "who should tell her. That's why _I_ never said anything, and that's why _you_ shouldn't, either." He noted a saddened look cross her face.

"Then why does friend Beast Boy not tell her?" Cyborg sighed, grabbing the couch and easily flipping it right-side up again. He crossed to the front of it, picking his friend up off the floor and setting him properly on the couch. Starfire floated in front him, still waiting for his answer.

"I don't know Star. I mean, I know he's scared."

"But friend Raven would not hurt him," she stopped. "Not more than usual," she amended. Cyborg chuckled, then grew serious again.

"Not physically. But BB's carried this flame a long time."

"He holds an ignited symbol? Will he not get burned?"

"No, Star, it's an expression. Though that may not be far from the truth," he added wryly. "See, he's liked Raven for a long time. He kept it to himself though, not telling anybody. I found out purely by accident. I wanted him to tell her, but he wouldn't. He kept saying it had been so long he had gotten used to it, but I think it's something else. I mean, you know a little bit of his past. The guy was barely close to anyone, he never got a chance to. So now that he has someone, he pretends he's content to just like her from a distance."

"But friend Raven would be most joyous to know of friend Beast Boy's feelings for her."

"Would she Star?" Cyborg held his gaze at the alien, who drifted to the floor, unable to maintain her joy in the seriousness of the moment. "It would be great if she did. But if she didn't, how would he take it." He slumped over, looking at the animorph. He looked pensive, as though deciding something, before speaking further. "Besides, we think she may already know." Starfire looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Somehow a flower that Beast Boy had wound up with Raven and then . . ." The metallic Titan trailed off as he saw his alien teammate stiffen, her eyes widening slightly. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" She smiled widely, _too_ widely.

"No friend Cyborg. But if you will excuse me I must tend to my bumgorf." She quickly flew off, but not fast enough as a hand reached out to grab her ankle, still tethered to its owner. Her shoulders slumped as she was reeled in like an exhausted fish.

"Starfire, what did you do?"

"Friend Cyborg, I am most apologetic. Last night friend Beast Boy and I watched a most interesting program regarding the carnivorous nature of Earth plants. At the ending I found him sleeping and I took him to his room. I saw a small Earth flower on his desk and picked it up. I had been planning to find a suitable container for its display when I heard Silkie devouring our couch. I fear that I had forgotten about it until you had mentioned it just now."

"So when you dropped it, it must have landed in front of Raven's room. Then she thought it was a gift that B had left for her. That makes sense." The absurdity of chance was not lost on Cyborg, since his digital mind had quickly isolated the infinitesimally small possibility that such a scenario had. But he was more worried about the feelings of his friends. _Wait . . ._ "Starfire, what were you going to get to put the flower in? We don't have a vase."

"I was going to use the dispenser for the juice of oranges. Friend Robin had allowed me to put some Earth daisies in it after I had picked them one . . ." She stopped short and her eyes widened. Victor nodded, a wide grin breaking out on his face. "Friend Cyborg, do you think?" So excited was the alien girl that the remainder of her thought could only be expressed as a soft girlish shriek of glee.

"Well, we don't know anything yet Star. But I don't think we should say anything about this to B." She looked confused at this and he sighed again. "I just don't want him to get his hopes up or anything. And you really should apologize to him." She slumped but nodded. "But not until all this is over, okay? We'll keep it a secret between the two of us until then."

"Is that wise, friend Cyborg?"

"Actually, that's probably the smartest thing we could do right now." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to their green teammate. "We should probably wake up Sleeping Beauty over there and make sure you didn't crack a rib or something." Starfire blushed profusely.

"But friend Robin had said that injury had been obtained in his practice."

"Who said anything about that?" The half-man raised an eyebrow, causing the alien's blush to darken. He couldn't help himself and he laughed. "Relax, Star. We all know about it. At least I _think_ we all do." A sad half-grin settled onto his features. _Why neither one of these guys can't just tell them I'll never know._ A sad look settled on the girl's face as well; Cyborg reached out his now reattached hand to let it rest on her shoulder. "Don't worry Star. Robin's just not himself where Slade's concerned. But we all know he cares." She looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes but hope shining from them as well. They walked back to the couch and slowly brought Beast Boy around.

"Guh, wha, huh?" Green encased orbs blinked several times before Garfield brought a hand to his head, then to his chest. "Did somebody catch the number of that train?"

"You okay green bean?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

"I am most sorry, my friend."

"It's okay Star." He froze, turning slowly to regard the girl. He slowly turned back to Cyborg. "So it wasn't a dream then, huh?"

"Nope." The green teen was out of his seat and on his knees in front of Starfire before either of them knew what was happening.

"Star, you can't tell anyone about this. Please, _please_ don't tell Raven. And don't tell Robin either. He would only make me miserable. Well, miserable-_er_." He ended with The Look, shrinking into the most pitiful kitten he could become. She smiled softly, picking him up and placing him in her lap before petting his head.

"Do not worry friend Beast Boy. You may trust friend Cyborg and myself. But I would ask: if you are unhappy, why do you not speak of this to friend Raven yourself and become happy?" The boy morphed back into his natural form, bashfully scratching the back of his head.

"Well Star, it's just that I don't want to risk our friendship." _And at least this way I can still hope_. She didn't look convinced, heck, he couldn't even really convince himself, but she didn't press further. She merely nodded. But Beast Boy was struck with an idea. "Well, I mean, if you want to help, you could maybe ask Raven how she feels about me," he asked hopefully.

"No," Cyborg finally spoke. They both looked at him, one with confusion, the other shock.

"Why not?"

"Look, both of us support you, but you can't put Star in the middle like that. This isn't high school. _You_ have to take the risk, or you don't. There is no hedging your bets." He finished by crossing his arms. A look of anger crossed the smaller Titan's features, but it quickly passed.

"You're right. I know. It's not a team effort." He hung his head. "I just wish I knew if there was any hope at all." Starfire looked towards her metallic friend with a pleading look; his features softened but he silently shook his head. The exchange went unnoticed by Beast Boy though. Starfire put her hand on his shoulder softly as she moved to float beside him. He looked up at her.

"There is always hope, friend Beast Boy." That thought, and a smile, were what she left with him before she exited the room.


End file.
